


The Sun Will Still Rise in the East by Agent_Talis

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Big Bang Art, CI5 Box of Tricks Big Bang Art 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Provided by the author) 15th September 1984 starts like any other day – until Bodie walks in on Doyle attempting to commit suicide. Horrified by his partner’s blatant death wish, Bodie is forced to report it – leading to Doyle’s incarceration in Repton; a mental institution for burned-out agents. Haunted by his memories and what he sees as Bodie’s betrayal, Doyle’s condition rapidly deteriorates and he refuses food and treatment, withdrawing all contact with his friends. As a last ditch attempt at reaching him, a nurse arranges for a final meeting between the pair. Locked inside together in that room the two men learn more about each other than they ever thought they would know, but it still might not be enough.<br/>It’s up to Bodie to convince his friend that there are still things worth living for… before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Still Rise in the East by Agent_Talis

[](http://imgur.com/CgXhyS2)   
[](http://imgur.com/SVM6IWv)   
[](http://imgur.com/RhXTVSb)   
[](http://imgur.com/HsO3I8W)   
[](http://imgur.com/FFVbBQV)   
[](http://imgur.com/JWBB6bA)   
[](http://imgur.com/wSQS19d)   
[](http://imgur.com/6qg5f5l)   
[](http://imgur.com/8JuLrZQ)

http://imgur.com/a/8qObQ

https://www.flickr.com/photos/75443346@N06/albums

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Agent_Talis for a emotive and beautifully-written yarn- I don't feel I did it justice, but I did my best in the time allowing and hope I at least captured some of the key moments of the story. Linking to both Imgur and Flickr because can't get colours to display consistently anywhere! Thanks again to the Mods for making this whole thing possible..


End file.
